Pour une amitié
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Et si Harry n'était jamais allé chez les Dursley. Et si Severus Snape s'était occupé de lui. Venez découvrir ce qui aurait pu se produire. [EN PAUSE]
1. Un dernier au revoir Lily

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici un chapitre _asse_ z court. Dans cette histoire; le professeur Rogue aura son nom de famille anglais donc se sera professeur Snape. Sinon; il n'y aura pas trop de changement.

J'essaierai d'être régulier dans les publications mais je ne promets rien.

Voilà la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne Lecture :)

* * *

Il ne pleurait plus depuis un moment déjà, il avait bien trop peur pour cela. Un homme vêtu de noir avec une peau pâle et des cheveux mi- longs du même noir profond que ses yeux était entré dans sa chambre. Une bonne heure plutôt un homme affreux aux rouges était entré et après sa maman était tombée au sol...c'est à ce moment même qu'il cessa de pleurer. Maintenant l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'était précipité sur le corps de la jeune femme rousse. Elle était morte...plus personne ne verrait ses yeux émeraudes brillants de vie.

-Non...Lily! Pas toi...tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser...et ton fils. Lily! Disait l'homme entre ses pleures

Il la tenait dans ses bras et pleurait à chaudes larmes tant et si bien qu'à lui seul il arrivait à représenter la peine de tous ceux qui aimait Lily. Il finit par la reposer au sol après un long moment. Il lui mit bien ses cheveux et lui ferma les yeux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il regarda les photos sur les meubles et en prit deux de sa meilleure amie. Il partit vers l'escalier bien décider à partir pour laisser paraître tout son chagrin avec une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu; mais il s'immobilisa au palier et dissimula sa magie.

-Hagrid. Allons chercher le jeune Harry Potter...Je sens son énergie magique. Dit une voix pleine de sagesse que l'homme reconnu comme étant celle d'Albus Dumbledore

-Où va aller ce petit bonhomme, maintenant qu'il est orphelin? Dit la lourde voix d'Hagrid

-Chez la seule famille qui lui reste et où il sera en sécurité...Chez sa tante Pétunia. Dit Albus en commençant à marcher vers les escaliers

"Pétunia?!NON...Cette femme déteste la magie. Elle a même reniée Lily." Pensa l'homme en faisant demi-tour. Il entra dans la chambre, fouilla les tiroirs et prit une couverture avant d'enrouler dedans l'enfant d'un an. Il jeta un regard au petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille avec les mêmes yeux que Lily. Il passa son pouce sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair pour en ôter le sang qui commençait à sécher.

-Dors petit Harry Potter; je vais m'occuper de toi... Repose en paix, Lily! Ton fils est désormais le mien. Tu as la parole de ton meilleur ami Severus Snape. Dit l'homme en jetant un dernier regard à sa meilleure amie avant de transplaner chez lui.

Si Severus Snape était resté un peu plus longtemps peut-être aurait-il vu la larme au coin de l'œil de Lily roulait sur sa joue comme si un reste d'elle voulait montrer qu'elle était soulagée. Mais ce qui fut sûr c'est que ce soir-là du 31 octobre 1981, Harry James Potter avait disparu sans laisser de traces au nez et à la barbe d'Albus Dumbledore et Hagrid.


	2. Mon choix, notre avenir

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos commentaires, cela fait super plaisir

Voici la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin à la une de la Gazette des Sorciers on pouvait lire: "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu! Harry Potter, le Survivant a disparu". Severus Snape avait fait boire la veille une potion sans rêve à Harry. Severus était en train de boire son thé en lisant la gazette. Il avait un sourire en coin face aux idées plus qu'étranges des journalistes au sujet de la disparition d'Harry Potter. Severus se leva et alla à la chambre d'amis dans laquelle Harry commençait à se réveiller lui qui lui rappelait tellement Lily avec ses yeux émeraude. Il lui avait fait apparaître un doudou en forme de biche brune pour qu'il ait comme un repère. Et puis, Lily était un animagus biche brune.

-Salut; bonhomme. Dit Severus en le prenant dans ses bras

Harry l'observa avec curiosité avant de se mettre à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux de Severus. Il le laissa faire un peu puis en eut marre et lui donna la biche. Harry tendit ses petits bras vers la biche avec un sourire et un regard pétillant.

-Ma...man. Balbutia-t-il en l'attrapant

Le mot fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Severus qui revit le doux visage ainsi que le beau sourire de Lily. Il secoua doucement la tête et alla laver l'enfant. Il réussit à le vêtir d'une simple tenue bleu et noir clair. Il retourna dans la chambre et transforma le tapis en une sorte de parc de jeu. Il plaça dedans le petit Harry pendant qu'il allait préparer de quoi manger.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises. Je reviens. Dit Severus

Il sortit de la chambre laissant ainsi le petit Harry dans son parc avec quelques jouets. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il commençait à pleurer en pensant à Lily. Il secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Il alla dans la cuisine, et, fit une petite compote de pommes et de poires qu'il fit chauffer dans le micronde. Il entendit un bruit de cheminée alors qu'il se redressait après avoir régler le temps sur le micronde.

-Bonjour, Severus. Dit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore

-C'est pas vrai -bougonna Severus en le voyant sortir de la cheminée- Sinon; bonjour, Albus.

-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas? Dit le vieil homme

-Non; ça va. Que puis-je faire pour vous? Dit Severus en s'appuyant à la porte de la cuisine

-J'aimerai te parler de James et de Lily...Je te présente mes sincères condoléances. Dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil du salon à côté de la table principale

-Racontez-moi dont. J'ai encore des potions à faire. Dit Severus en s'asseyant à son tour dans un fauteuil à côté d'Albus

-Nous avons trouvés leur testament. Il s'avère qu'ils vous laissent la garde d'Harry James Potter. Cependant celui-ci a disparu et nous ignorons où il est. De plus, je pense qu'il serait mieux pour lui qu'il vive avec sa famille moldu.

-Pardon?! Albus, sa famille moldu est tout sauf clémente avec la magie. Pétunia à renier Lily parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Et vous voulez l'envoyé là-bas! Pourquoi?! Pour lui empêcher d'avoir une enfance?! S'emporta Severus

-Non. Je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'il grandisse dans un milieu sans le poids de la célébrité. Ne sauriez-vous pas où il est?

-Je le sais mais...j'accepte de vous le dire si vous me **donnez** le testament de James et Lily. Dit Severus sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse faite à Lily

Albus observa le Maître des potions pendant quelques minutes. Il lâcha un soupir réalisant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Il daigna sortit le testament de sa robe en se doutant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas le reprendre car "donner c'est donner; reprendre c'est voler". Severus se du parchemin dans un mouvement sec.

-Attendez-moi là!... Je reviens et vous saurez où est Harry. Dit Severus en partant dans la cuisine

Il revint quelques minutes après avec la compote et une cuillère. Il les posa sur la table et fit signe à Albus de le suivre. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Albus voulut poser des questions mais le Maître des potions lui donna un regard qui l'en dissuada. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre sans un bruit. Albus manqua de peu de râler en hurlant sur Severus. Harry était toujours dans son parc en train de jouer avec un regard remplit d'amusement.

-Severus...Pourquoi? Dit Albus une fois calmé alors que Severus prenait Harry dans ses bras

-Lily n'a pas voulu qu'Harry aille chez Pétunia. Et cette femme serait incapable de s'occuper de lui. Vous ne le prendrez pas, Albus. Je vais m'occuper de lui non pas pour James mais pour Lily. Dit-il d'un ton déterminé

-Mais enfin Severus...Cet enfant finira bien par savoir que vous n'êtes pas son père. Et puis; il ne possède pas votre nom de famille ni même quoique ce soit de vous. La magie qu'il a dans cette cicatrice ne représente qu'une pause dans cette guerre. Il n'est pas en sécurité. Dit-il en tendant un peu ses bras vers Harry

Severus resserra un peu sa prise sur Harry face au geste d'Albus. Ce vieux fou de citronner n'allait pas l'empêcher de tenir sa promesse.

-Albus; je suis assez puissant pour le protéger. De plus; Lily était comme une sœur pour moi. Si le problème est le nom de famille alors je vous présente Harry James Snape qui est désormais mon fils. Et si vous le voulez il faudra d'abord vous débarrassez de moi. Dit-il d'un ton encore plus déterminé tout en le défiant du regard

Albus qui avait replié ses bras les regarda encore un peu avant de soupirer. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de reconnaître que Severus était déjà attaché à Harry. Et que ce sentiment était réciproque. Le soupir qu'il avait poussé prouva au Maître des potions qu'il avait gagné. Severus ne put retenir un petit sourire victorieux typiquement Serpentard. Ils finirent par descendre tous les trois et Severus transforma une chaise en chaise haute dans laquelle il plaça Harry. Il s'assit en suite un peu en face de lui et lui donna à manger sous le regard attendrit d'Albus.

-Albus; je crois qu'il serait plus sage de changer totalement son identité ainsi il serait plus en sécurité. Dit Severus entre deux dernières cuillères à Harry

-Oui; c'est une bonne idée...Bien que tu ne pourras pas faire disparaître sa cicatrice. Dit Albus en regardant le petit bonhomme commençant à s'endormir dans les bras de Severus

-On aura cas la caché avec ses cheveux. Je vais le faire passer pour mon fils retrouver. De plus; il lui faudra un parrain et ce sera Sirius Black.

-Quoi?! Mais...il a livré James et Lily. Dit Albus totalement déboussolé

-Non; c'est Peter Pettigrow qui était le gardien du secret. Il me l'avait dit, il en était tout fier que James lui fasse enfin confiance. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être rabaisser par James comme moi d'ailleurs. Dit-il d'un ton quelque peu nostalgique

-Très bien; je le ferai savoir lors du jugement.

-Merci. Albus ne revenait plus me voir sauf pour Poudlard cela évitera d'éveiller des soupçons...Dors paisiblement; Damian James Snape. Dit Severus alors que le vieil homme partait par poudre de cheminette

La dernière phrase ne fut qu'un murmure rassurant remplit de promesse d'un meilleur avenir. Dans son sommeil le petit Damian souri et s'accrocha à la robe de son nouveau papa. Severus ne put retenir un petit sourire en voyant cela.

-J'espère que tu veilleras sur nous dans cette grande aventure, Lily... Et toi aussi James. Dit Severus en regardant la photo de mariage de sa meilleure amie

C'est sur cette douce parole qu'il partit le recoucher. Depuis ce jour du 1er novembre; Albus ne remit plus les pieds au manoir Snape sauf pour les affaires de Poudlard. Ce qui remplit de bonheur le Maître des potions qui pouvait ainsi plus facilement s'occupait de Damian.


	3. Mon fils, ma nouvelle famille

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos commentaires, cela fait super plaisir.

Voici la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Severus Snape ne changea presque rien de son apparence. Il lui fit boire une potion qui lui donna les mêmes cheveux noirs et la même carrure que lui. Il était assez fier de son résultat. Maintenant Damian ne ressemblait presque plus du tout à ce maudit James. Severus Snape continua à enseigner et pendant ce temps Damian restait avec l'elfe de maison du nom de Jack. Jack était très gentil et protecteur avec Damian mais il n'hésitait pas le punir. Severus était un peu papa gâteau mais était aussi mais surtout sévère et exigeant. Il n'avait pas revu Dumbledore ce qui était vrai mais il savait parfaitement que ce dernier n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Le vieux fou citronner n'abandonnait jamais et il le savait c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas surpris de le voir essayer de manipuler Damian, les rares fois où il l'avait rencontré que ce soit au manoir Snape ou dans les cachots à Poudlard.

Il avait fallu près de six ans à Severus pour accepter de laisser Damian à Sirius plus d'une heure, et, il lui fallut deux ans de plus pour accepter de voir le sale clébard chez lui. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de ses dernières années à Poudlard où il était devenu amis avec Rémus Lupin; bien que beaucoup l'ignorait...celui-ci l'avait beaucoup aidé à accepter Sirius bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui lancer encore quelques remarques acerbes. Sirius qui était un Auror sage était surtout un très grand farceur. Il passait son temps à apprendre à son filleul à faire des farces et quelques sorts pour se protéger avec l'aide de Rémus. Quand Sirius et Rémus avaient découvert le contenu du testament de James et de Lily; ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de les pensées complètement fou (enfin surtout Sirius). Severus lui n'avait rien perdu de sa réputation de Maître des potions froid et sans cœur mais avec Damian et sa petite famille il n'en était rien.

Damian avait bien grandi. Il avait des yeux verts profonds semblablement à ceux de Lily mais il avait des cheveux noirs mi- longs qui lui encadraient parfaitement son visage pâle. Il avait une carrure plutôt bien développé grâce au Quidditch qu'il faisait avec sa famille. Le seul bémol était sa magnifique mèche noire qui lui cachait en partie l'œil gauche ainsi que sa cicatrice. La mèche rendait plus complexe sa vision surtout lors du Quidditch mais il avait réussi à si habituait tant et si bien que Rémus disait qu'il avait une vrai vue de loup-garou. Damian connaissait bons nombres de sortilèges lui permettant de faire de bonnes farces. Il était doté du courage de son oncle Rém et de son parrain mais aussi de sa malice et de son amour des farces, ainsi que le don des sarcasmes et de la maîtrise en potion de son père.

XxxXxxXxxX

Damian se réveilla doucement dans son grand lit aux draps argentés. Il se leva et fila dans la salle de bain d'un jaune cassé pour y prendre une bonne douche. Il s'habilla simplement d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise rouge. Il savait que son père voulait qu'il porte les couleurs familiales autrement dit du vert. Mais voilà quand parrain et oncle Rem venaient, Damian mettait les couleurs qu'eux adorés soit du rouge ou du jaune. A vrai dire sa chambre était un peu un combat entre les couleurs des blasons des maisons de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour eux Damian adorais aussi le bleu et l'argent ce qui les faisaient un peu râlés. Ainsi sa chambre était un joli mixte des cinq couleurs. Damian descendit à la cuisine où il trouva son père parfaitement bien habillé aux couleurs de la famille en harmonie avec son panthéon noir. Il était en train de boire une tasse de thé tout en lisant la Gazette des Sorciers. Damian s'approchant de lui et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

-Bonjour, papa. Dit-il en se détachant

-Bonjour, Damian. Dit Severus en se tournant vers lui

Severus avala de travers son thé et ouvrir les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il observa un peu plus son fils et indiquant la chemise d'un œil interrogateur.

-Oncle Rem et parrain viennent à la maison. Dit simplement Damian alors que son père bougonnait dans sa barbe inexistante

Damian alla s'asseoir face à celui-ci. Il remercia Jack qui lui apporta un bol de chocolat chaud et trois tartines de pain. Il déjeunait tranquillement quand il aperçut par-dessus l'épaule de son père une lettre posait sur le meuble noir derrière celui-ci.

-Papa! Qu'est-ce que c'est la lettre derrière toi? Demanda-t-il en l'indiquant

Severus se retourna pour voir ladite lettre. Il l'attrapa d'un simple geste avant de lire le blason et le destinataire. Il semblait soudain se rappeler pourquoi elle était là.

-Oh, ça?! C'est une lettre qu'a apporté Eolia. Elle est pour toi. Dit-il en la faisant finalement glisser sur la table

Damian la réceptionna avec un regard interrogateur. Il l'observa comme son père l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il ne fit pas très attention au blason derrière. Il ouvrit la lettre et s'empressa de la lire. Il la relut plusieurs fois pour être bien sûr de ce qu'elle contenait.

-Papa! Je suis admis à Poudlard! Je vais t'avoir comme professeur! Dit Damian d'une voix excité

Severus voulut dire quelque chose mais un bruit semblable à celui que fait deux personnes arrivant par cheminée. Sirius et Rémus sortirent tous deux de la cheminée apparaissant ainsi dans le salon.

-Oncle Rem! Parrain! Appela Damian en filant dans le salon

-Salut bonhomme. Dirent les deux venus en l'embrassant

Sirius remarqua les couleurs que portait son filleul. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête bougonne de Severus. Damian du haut de ses onze ans leurs montra la lettre en disant: "je suis admis à Poudlard". La nouvelle rendit heureux les trois adultes qui le félicitèrent. Ils décidèrent de passer la matinée au manoir Snape, et, l'après-midi au Chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient maintenant assis au salon en train de discuter. Les trois adultes se mirent à débattre sur la maison dans laquelle Damian irait. Sirius défendait que ce serait à Gryffondor, Severus défendait Serpentard alors que Rémus essayait de les calmer.

-Il sera à Gryffondor. Dit Sirius

-Non! Il est malin comme un Serpentard. Dit Severus

-Et si j'allais à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle? Dit Damian avec innocence

-Ah, non! Je préfère encore que tu ailles à Gryffondors! S'exclama Severus

-Exact! Tu serais mieux à Serpentard. S'exclama Sirius presque aussitôt

Rémus fit un clin d'œil amusé à Damian avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire tous les deux. Ils venaient tous deux de se faire prendre au piège. Severus et Sirius bougonnèrent et pestèrent dans leurs barbes, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire un peu plus Damian et Rémus. Ils partirent tous les quatre pour le chemin de traverse dans une ambiance assez légère; puisque le parrain et le père ne bougonnaient plus que pour le plaisir de faire rire Rémus et Damian.


	4. Une rencontre au chemin de traverse

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Voici, la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Ils étaient maintenant sur le Chemin de Traverse. Severus et Sirius avaient fini de bouder depuis un petit moment. Ils décidèrent de se séparer pour faire plus rapidement les achats. Severus et Sirius partirent ensemble acheter un animal et des sucreries puisque c'était assez proche l'un de l'autre. Damian fit donc le reste des emplettes, dont les manuels en particulier, avec son oncle Rem. Ils avaient déjà acheté les nombreuses affaires nécessaires. Rémus et Damian étaient maintenant à la librairie; puisqu'ils ne leurs restés que cela à acheter. Rémus laissa Damian se promenait parmi les divers rayonnages pendant qu'il s'occupait des manuels scolaire.

-Monsieur Weasley à ce que je vois le ministère ne vous rémunère pas assez pour avoir des affaires de seconde main. Dit-une voix froide que Damian reconnut comme étant celle de Lucius Malfoy

-Monsieur Malfoy sachez que la richesse ne fait pas tout. Dit le père de famille avant de partir en le saluant d'un simple hochement de la tête

Damian avait observé la joute verbale entre les deux hommes. Il savait bien que cela est impoli mais les deux s'étaient battus à l'angle du rayonnage de potion (l'un de ses préférés avec le Quidditch). Damian ne partageait pas trop les idéaux de Lucius Malfoy qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il était comme une sorte d'oncle se rapprochant d'avantage d'un parrain mais il le connaissait aussi parce que son fils unique Draco est le filleul de son père. Lucius était un homme froid et sévère tout en possédant un grand charisme; cependant en privé il était tout l'opposé. Tout cela le rendait très complexe aux yeux de Damian. Draco lui ressemblait beaucoup à son père sauf ses cheveux blonds qui étaient courts lui évités ainsi d'être un mini- Lucius (cette pensée faisait toujours rire Damian, et, râlait Draco). Damian finit par prendre un livre de potion qui lui plaisait. Il décida de sortir du rayonnage pour rejoindre son oncle Rem.

-Bonjour Damian. Dirent deux voix mi- froide mi- douce derrière lui

Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez sur Lucius et Draco Malfoy; ce dernier qu'il considérait comme son cousin. Il plongea son regard dan ceux gris d'acier des deux Malfoy avant de leurs serrer la main tout en leur souriant.

-Bonjour Lucius! Bonjour Draco! Comment allez-vous? Dit poliment Damian

-Bien nous t'en remercions. Dit Lucius

\- Et toi, comment vas-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Draco

-Je vais bien merci. Je suis venu acheter mes fournitures pour Poudlard. Papa s'occupe de l'animal, et, parrain des sucreries pendant que je suis ici avec oncle Rem. Et vous?

-Nous sommes là pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Dit Lucius

-J'espère être à Serpentard comme père. Et toi? Dit Draco avec une lueur d'excitation dans le regard

-Moi; je ne sais pas...J'ai plaisanté avec papa et parrain en disant que j'irais à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle...Mais j'espère être avec toi. Dit Damian en se remémorant la tête de son père et de son parrain quand ils avaient réalisé qu'il les avait piégés.

-Ah! Damian; te voilà! Oh?!... Bonjour Drago; Lucius. Dit Rémus en arrivant derrière Damian qui s'était retourné pour voir son oncle

Rémus vit le livre dans les mains de Damian et le lui prit pour l'ajouter à la pile de livres qu'il portait déjà.

-Oncle Rem... Je peux le porter. Dit Damian en tendant la main vers le livre

-Laisses-tombé, Damy. Ton oncle va te le payer. Dit Drago qui avait parfaitement compris tout comme les deux adultes que celui-ci voulait se l'acheter

-Il a raison!... Bon et si on allait payer pour rejoindre ton père et ton farceur de parrain qui t'aura sûrement acheter des bonbons. Dit Rémus

-Oui; allons-y! Dit Damian d'une voix excité tout en imaginant les bonbons et l'animal qu'il pourrait avoir

-Permettez que l'on vous accompagne? Demanda Lucius sous le regard quelque peu insistant de Drago

Rémus acquiesça et ils partirent tous les quatre réglés leurs achats. Ils retrouvèrent facilement Severus et Sirius à l'entrée de la bonbonnière. Severus semblait râlé sur le pauvre Sirius qui rigolait...ce qui énervait encore plus Severus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? Demanda Rémus alors qu'ils approchaient

-Cet imbécile à acheter trois fois trop de bonbons! S'exclama Severus d'un air exaspéré en indiquant le gros paquet que tenait Sirius

-Je n'arrivai pas à choisir. Et puis tu ne m'aidais pas vraiment. Se défendit Sirius

-Merci; parrain pour tous les bonbons- Dit Damian en l'embrassant sur la joue tout en lui piquant le paquet de bonbons- Dray; tu en veux?

Drago s'empressa d'accepter et d'aller prendre un ou deux bonbons. Il y en avait de toutes sortes des chocogrenouille en passant par les dragées de Bertie Crochu. Severus offrit à Damian une magnifique chouette des neiges avec des petites taches noires ici et là sur son pelage. Damian sauta dans les bras de son père pour le remercier.

-Merci beaucoup; papa. Elle est magnifique.

-Comment comptes-tu l'appeler? Demandèrent les adultes

-Moi; la mienne s'appelle Era. Dit Drago

-Que penses-tu d'Hedwige? Lui demanda Damian

-C'est très joli. Dirent Severus et Drago d'une même voix

Damian se contenta de leurs sourires tout en caressant Hedwige. Ils finirent par s'éloigner en mangeant des bonbons. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à faire différentes boutiques dans le seul but de faire plaisir à Drago et Damian. Ils rentrèrent tous au manoir Malfoy vers dix-sept heures. Ils s'amusèrent à faire une partie de Quidditch durant laquelle chaque équipe Malfoy et Snape gagnèrent à tour de rôle. Damian et Drago étaient en train de voler côte à côte cherchant chacun à attraper le vif d'or puisque cette fois-ci pour leur deuxième partie ils étaient tous deux au poste d'attrapeur contrairement à la partie précédente où c'était leurs père qui était à ce poste. Damian volait vite tout en tendant la main pour attraper le vif d'or. D'un coup, il se fit pousser de sa trajectoire et tout ce qu'il put voir ce fut Drago lui faire l'un de ses fameux sourires victorieux à la Malfoy alors qu'il attrapait le vif d'or.

-Rah... Bougonna Damian

-Tu as perdu Damy! S'exclama Drago

-Ça va j'ai vu. Répondit Damian en bougonnant

-Félicitation fiston. Dit Lucius d'une voix toute joyeuse

-C'est vrai bien joué, Drago... Oh! Damian ne soit pas mauvais perdant, tu prendras ta revanche une prochaine fois. Dit Severus sur un ton un peu taquin

-Et si on rentrait ? Il se fait tard. Dit Rémus

-Oui, tu as raison. Le soleil se couche. Dit Severus

Ils descendirent tout en bavardant encore des quelques techniques de vols que chacun avait utilisé. Drago n'arrêtait pas de se féliciter de sa victoire alors que Damian lui disait l'avoir laissé gagner. Les adultes observaient leurs échanges du coin de l'œil tout en rigolant. Rémus et Sirius partirent les premiers pour rentrer directement à Square Grimmraud.

-Bon ben Drago… On se dit à la rentrée des classes. J'espère que tu passeras de bons moments avec ta famille. Dit Damian avant de disparaître par le réseau de cheminette avec son père

Damian passa le reste de ses vacances à lire quelques-uns de ses livres de cours autrement dit celui de potion, DCFM. Il aida son père à refaire les réserves de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Damian était pressé d'aller à l'école pour revoir Drago et savoir dans quelle maison il irait. Severus lui ne l'était pas tout autant…il ne voulait pas revoir tous ces idiots qui ne savent pas faire correctement une potion. Père et fils étaient tellement prient dans les potions, les sorts et les jeux qu'ils ne virent pas les semaines défilaient.


	5. La rentrée

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Voici la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Debout, papa! C'est la rentrée! Je vais aller à Poudlard! Dit Damian d'une voix excité en secouant son père par l'épaule alors que celui-ci dormait encore dans son grand lit

-Hmm! Qu'est-ce que tu as?... Arrêtes de me secouer. Murmura Severus en émergeant tout doucement

-Allez, papa! C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui! Dit Damian sans arrêter de le secouer

-C'est bon...je me lève!... Sinon; bonjour Damian. Dit Severus en sortant de son lit tout en bougonnant lui qui espérait faire la grasse matinée c'était loupé.

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Damian était toujours autant excité. Severus était encore fatigué et se réveillé un peu plus à cause du mal de tête qui arrivait en grande partie à cause de l'excitation de Damian.

-Damian! Calmes-toi un peu! On dirait ton cabot de parrain. Grogna Severus entre deux gorgées de thé

-Parrain n'est pas comme cela! Protesta Damian ce qui fit soupirer Severus

-Bon tu me promets de bien faire attention au directeur, et; ne laisse pas trop Drago influençait tes choix pour tes amis...bien que je dois reconnaître que vous avez à peu près les mêmes goûts.

-Argh! J'ai l'impression d'entendre oncle Rem! Bougonna Damian

Severus se retient de lever les yeux au ciel d'exaspération s'il y avait bien deux personnes à qui il ne supportait pas d'être comparé c'était bien à Rémus pour son sérieux et à Sirius pour son côté de "j'agis sans réfléchir". Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Damian finit par chercher sa valise et embrassé à la va vite son père avant que celui-ci ne part en premier pour Poudlard. Rémus vient chercher Damian chez lui avant de partir pour la gare de King's Cross. Rémus ne put s'empêcher de lui donner les mêmes recommandations que celles de son père juste avant de le laisser dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient trouvé. Damian était en train d'imaginer son père dans son rôle de professeur dans le but de faire passer son excitation à l'idée de voir Drago. Il finit par voir son oncle Rem indiquait son compartiment avant de voir une petite tête blonde bien connue filait vers son compartiment.

-Salut; Damy! S'exclama Drago en ouvrant la porte du compartiment

-Salut; Dray! Tu m'as trouvé plutôt facilement?

-Oui, ton oncle m'a dit où te trouvé. Sinon, c'est calme ici?

-Pour le moment, il n'y a pas trop de monde.

Drago s'assit face à Damian après qu'ils aient rangé sa valise. Ils se mirent à bavarder joyeusement de tout et de rien. La porte finit par s'ouvrir alors que le train avait quitté la gare depuis un peu moins d'une heure. Ils virent deux garçons à l'encadrement de la porte. Il y avait un rouquin et un blondinet ayant tous deux les yeux bleus. Ils semblaient tous deux un peu ailleurs comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué nos deux amis. Drago et Damian leur donnèrent des regards interrogateurs.

-On peut se mettre ici. Il n'y a pas de place ailleurs. Dit le rouquin en regardant le blond

"Impoli!" Pensèrent les deux cousins en se regardant

-Désolé de vous déranger mais nous n'avons vraiment pas trouvé de place ailleurs. Est-ce qu'on peut se mettre avec vous; s'il vous plaît? Dit le blond en le regardant avec un air un peu gêné du comportement de son acolyte

Drago et Damian se concertèrent du regard avant d'acquiescer. Le blond s'installa à côté de Damian alors que le rouquin se mit face à lui.

-Je m'appelle Neville Longdubat... Lui, c'est Ronald Weasley. Dit le blond

-Appelez-moi; Ron. Dit Ronald tout en souriant

-Moi c'est Drago Malfoy, et, lui c'est un peu comme mon cousin. Il s'appelle Damian Snape. Dit-il

-Quoi?! T'es un mangemort et lui c'est le fils de la vieille chauve-souris des cachots! S'exclame Ron

-Pardon?! Qui t'a dit des trucs pareils?! Demanda Damian sur un ton surpris et froid

S'il y avait bien une chose que Damian ne supportait vraiment pas mais alors là pas du tout c'était le fait que l'on insulte sa famille...cela avait le don de le faire entrer dans une colère presque noir. Drago remarqua l'état de son cousin aussi fit-il de nouveau volé l'hirondelle en papier qu'ils faisaient volés dans le compartiment un peu avant l'arrivée de Weasley et Longdubat.

-Ben c'est simple... Son père est un mangemort donc il est comme son père. Et tout le monde à Poudlard sait que Severus Snape déteste tout le monde sauf ses Serpentards chéris... De toute façon je me moque parfaitement des gens comme vous deux. Dit Ron d'un air suffisant

-Pourquoi donc si ce n'est pas indiscret. Dit Drago en voyant que Neville essayait de se faire tout petit comme s'il ressentait de la honte et de la gêne face aux propos de Ron

Damian lui éprouvait une colère parfaitement visible à l'encontre du jeune rouquin. Jeune rouquin qui trop préoccupé par ses idéaux et ses grands airs ne l'avait pas remarqué. Damian essayait de se retenir de ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure après tout oncle Rem lui avait bien dit que "la violence ne résout pas tout". Mais bon là...ce Ron allait jusqu'à rabaisser celui qui leurs était apparu comme son ami. "Détends-toi, Damian de toute façon avec son putain caractère et de comportement il va finir tout seul" pensa Damian en se calmant tout doucement au plus grand soulagement de Drago et de Neville.

-Je serai l'ami de personne comme Harry Potter. Et non d'un fils de mangemort, du fils du salopard des cachots ou même d'un cracmol. Dit-il d'un air suffisant en les indiquant chacun leur tour

-Si tu veux être l'ami de quelqu'un comme Harry Potter comme tu veux mais ne nous insultes pas. Maintenant sors d'ici TOUT DE SUITE! Dit Damian faisant sursauté Neville mais Ron obéit au plus grand bonheur des trois garçons

Damian et Drago passèrent le reste du voyage avec Neville à le rassurer et à devenir ami avec lui. Ils lui certifièrent plus d'une fois qu'il n'était pas un cracmol. Ils lui proposèrent de devenir ami et de s'entraider pour prouver à ce Ronald Weasley que nos origines importaient un peu dans notre réussite tant qu'on a de la volonté.

-Je pense que mon père serait ravi de savoir ce que pense Ronald Weasley de lui. Dit Damian

-Tu ne comptes pas le lui dire? Demanda Neville d'un air pas trop sûr de la proposition de son nouvel ami

-Mouais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée en plus il a le même âge que nous donc il ne peut pas le juger sans le connaître. Dit Drago pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée

-Oh allez Dray, ce sera juste pour le prévenir on ne va pas non plus briser ce pauvre gars même s'il n'a pas été cool avec nous. Dit Damian

Drago le regarda un moment avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer. Damian tout content en sauta presque de son siège comme le ferait un enfant. Drago avait accepté parce qu'il connait l'ancienne identité de son cousin, il l'avait découvert lors d'une partie de Quidditch quand il avait vu la cicatrice sous sa mèche. Il avait accepté cela sans trop de difficulté. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru Damian n'avait pas fait tout un cinéma comme quoi il est le Survivant. Il s'était donc fait un véritable sans risque celui-ci soit attiré par la fortune du nom Malfoy. En fait, Damian trouvé que les gens devaient passer avant la célébrité et la richesse. Il considérait vraiment cela comme secondaire. Neville jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et leur fit remarquer qu'ils devraient peut-être mettre leurs robes de sorcier.

Le Poudlard Express finit par s'arrêter alors qu'il faisait nuit dehors. Il s'arrêta dans la gare de Prés-au-Lard dans l'excitation grandissante des élèves. Heureusement qu'ils avaient revêtu leurs robe de sorcier une heure plutôt sinon ils auraient été un peu embêter comme certains qui terminaient de s'habiller en catastrophe tout en descendant du train et en se mêlant aux autres tout excités.

-Les premières années par ici! Dit une voix forte

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'homme qui était très grand frôlant presque les deux mètres. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille voir embrouillé tout comme sa barbe qui était mi- longue. Damian crut bien voir dans ses yeux noirs une lueur de tristesse. Il resta avec son cousin et son nouvel ami tout en se tenant loin de ce Ronald Weasley. "Je verrai bien s'il change cette année" pensa Damian en l'observant du coin de l'œil pour le voir en mode poisson hors de l'eau face à Hagrid.

-Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien des clefs de Poudlard et c'est moi-même qui vais vous y conduire... Maintenant suivez-moi. Dit-il avant de partir vers le lac où des barques les deux attendaient

Neville invita une jeune fille brune aux yeux noisette à venir avec eux dans la barque. Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger et semblait être aussi intelligente que curieuse. Un garçon se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et manqua de finir à l'eau ce qui fit rigolait tout le monde sauf Hagrid et le concernait. Poudlard était vraiment un château majestueux et impressionnant semblant comme être figé hors du temps. Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard dans une crypte. Hagrid les mena en haut d'un grand escalier face à une femme plutôt vieille qui semblait assez stricte avec son apparence tirée à quatre épingles.

-Voici les premières années, professeur McGonagalle. Désolé pour le retard nous avons eu un problème avec les barques mais rien de bien inquiétant. Dit Hagrid en les laissant devant la porte avec le professeur devant les doubles portes en chêne massif.

-Bonsoir, jeunes gens. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent d'elle-même

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et ils entrèrent tous dans une immense salle avec quatre immense tables séparaient en lot de deux de manière à laisser une allée centrale. Il avait beaucoup d'élèves de déjà assis qui les observer avec curiosité tout en espérant que un tel ou un tel les rejoignent. Damian n'appréciant pas trop les regards des élèves décida de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs où il trouva rapidement son père. Celui-ci bavardait avec un homme vêtu de violet tout comme l'étrange turban qu'il portait sur la tête. Damian l'observa juste un peu avec curiosité avant de sentir sa cicatrice lui faire mal. Il réussit à le cacher discrètement à son cousin en faisant comme s'il remettait bien sa mèche. Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant faire. Damian lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer tout comme pour rassurer son père parce qu'il aurait bien juré que celui-ci lui ait donné un regard mi- interrogateur mi- inquiet. Malgré cela Drago n'en restait pas moins fasciné par l'immense salle. Neville lui écoutait attentivement et avec curiosité les propos d'Hermione sur Poudlard mais en particulier sur le plafond de la grande salle. Ils traversèrent toute l'allée centrale avant de s'arrêter devant une estrade sur laquelle se trouvait un tabouret avec un vieux chapeau de sorcier.

-Bien, jeunes gens. Le Choixpeau fera la répartition, il vous suffira de le mettre sur votre tête quand j'appellerais votre nom. Dit McGonagalle après s'être mise à côté du tabouret

* * *

Voici un chapitre de terminer. J'espère qu'il vous a plu

Le discours de McGonagalle est du premier tome de Harry Potter écrit par J.K Rowling

Une Reviews?


	6. La répartition, les amis, le dortoir

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Voici la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le Choixpeau bougea un peu jusqu'à faire apparaître une fine coupure en son centre pendant ce temps le professeur McGonagalle récupérer un grand rouleau de parchemin. Tous les regards se posèrent sur le chapeau magique alors qu'il ouvrit la fine coupure étant en fait une bouche et il se mit à chanter :

« Une nouvelle année débute !  
Pleine de joie - ou de disputes ?  
De succès, de doutes et de choix.  
Je vois tant de nouveaux visages,  
Des enjoués... ou des très sages !  
Et vous attendez, sans même savoir pourquoi…

Ô, je vois bien que vous êtes intrigués ;  
Mais il ne faut surtout pas s'inquiéter !  
Il n'y en a aucune raison.  
Approchez donc mes enfants,  
Et écoutez attentivement…  
Mes explications !

Je ne suis certes pas un très beau chapeau,  
Mais je fais toujours les choses comme il faut.  
Il n'y a pas de mystère,  
Il suffit d'être sincère !  
Posez-moi donc sur votre tête,  
Et essayez d'être le plus honnête,  
En répondant à mes petites questions,  
Qui m'aideront dans votre répartition :

Avez-vous l'esprit d'équipe ou êtes-vous solitaire ?  
Cultivez-vous la différence ou êtes-vous comme vos pairs ?  
Avez-vous hâte de travailler ou bien de vous amuser ?  
Ouvrez votre esprit et laissez-moi l'analyser !

Si vous faites partis des joyeux, des hardis,  
Le courageux Gryffondor vous acceptera chez lui !  
Si vous êtes loyal, persévérant et doux,  
Poufsouffle serra ravie de pouvoir compter sur vous !  
Si toujours plus de connaissances est ce que vous désirez,  
Chez Serdaigle votre soif de savoir sera comblée !  
Enfin, si vous êtes rusé et ambitieux,  
Le noble Serpentard vous trouvera fabuleux !

Ces quatre Maisons ont leurs propres qualités,  
Qu'il vous faudra avoir pour y entrer !  
Et c'est à moi que la tache revient,  
De décider quel sera votre destin…  
Chacun d'entre vous sera donc réparti.  
Vous trouverez votre place, vous vous ferez des amis !  
Je vous promets que vous tous, vous vous plairez,  
Dans cette école fabuleuse à souhait.

Vous découvrirez tout de la magie,  
Ses bienfaits, sa puissance, ses prouesses infinies !  
Il y a tant de cours auxquels assister,  
Afin de toujours s'améliorer :  
DCFM, sortilèges, botanique,  
Métamorphose, créatures magiques,  
Arithmancie, astronomie, potions,  
Runes, vol et divination !

Tellement de matières dans lesquelles s'épanouir,  
Si sensationnelles, à vous en éblouir !  
Tant de mystères vous guettent...  
Vos baguettes sont-elles prêtes ?  
Je peux voir l'impatience dans vos yeux,  
D'pouvoir enfin découvrir ce monde merveilleux !  
Je suis si heureux de vous voir autant enchantés.  
Vous formez une bien belle assemblée !

Bienvenue à vous tous, sorcières et sorciers !  
Vous allez découvrir tant de choses cette année !  
Quoi de plus formidable endroit où progresser,  
Que Poudlard, école où tout peut arriver ?

Les examens sont-ils ce qu'il y a de plus important ?  
Ou est-ce le Quidditch qui prendra tout votre temps ?  
Vous avez tant de manière de faire la fierté de votre blason,  
Et remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons !  
Il y a en effet beaucoup de compétition,  
Obtenir des points peut être une vraie passion !  
Mais la plus belle réussite en vérité,  
Serait que, vous tous, vous vous acceptiez…

Ceux de votre Maison seront toujours vos alliés,  
En ces temps sombres il ne faut pas l'oublier…  
Mais vous pouvez tout de même compter,  
Sur l'école dans son entièreté !  
Vous pourriez-vous faire de bons camarades,  
En cessant tous ces conflits et ces brimades !  
Sachez que les couleurs de vos vêtements,  
N'excuse pas de se faire la guerre bêtement…

Si enfin vous pouviez tous fraterniser,  
L'école serait beaucoup plus en paix !  
Vous pourriez vous aider,  
Au lieu de vous affronter…

Bienvenue, bienvenue à vous tous, sorcières et sorciers !  
Vous allez découvrir tant de choses cette année !  
Quoi de plus formidable endroit où progresser ?  
Que Poudlard, Poudlard, école où tout peut arriver…

Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor,  
Vous pourriez être réuni en faisant des efforts !  
Brisez donc ces barrières qui vous empêchent de vous aimer,  
Car pour vaincre le Mal il faut rester soudés ! »

Une fois qu'il se tut tout le monde l'applaudit alors qu'il s'inclinait légèrement sa pointe. Il avait chanté avec toute la force de son cœur. Le professeur McGonagalle déplia son rouleau de parchemin refaisant ainsi tombé le silence sur tout le monde. Elle scruta un peu les nouveaux venus avant de jeter un regard sur sa liste.

-Bones, Susan! Dit McGonagalle

Une fille asiatique aux cheveux noirs et aux visages encore un peu enfantin s'approcha qu'un pas quelque peu hésitant avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le professeur posa à peine le Choixpeau sur sa tête que celui-ci cria :

\- POUFSOUFFLE!

\- Cho, Chang !

\- SERDAIGLE !

-Crabbe, Vincent !

-SERPENTARD!

-Finch-Fletchley, Justin

-POUFSOUFFLE!

-Goyle, Gregory!

-SERPENTARD!

-Greengrass, Daphné!

-SERPENTARD!

-Granger, Hermione!

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Longdubat, Neville!

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Lovegood, Luna!

-SERDAIGLE !

-Macmillan, Ernie

-POUFSOUFFLE !

-Malfoy, Drago !

-SERPENTARD!

-Murray, Seamus!

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Nott, Théodore!

-SERPENTARD !

-Parkinson, Pansy !

-SERPENTARD !

-Snape, Damian !

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les élèves surpris de découvrir que le très solitaire professeur de potion a un fils. Damian n'y prêta pas attention mais remarqua que McGonagalle semblait tout aussi surprise que les autres. Les professeurs donnaient des regards interrogateurs et surpris à Severus. Damian s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le tabouret, de toute façon son père lui avait un peu expliqué comment fonctionné le Choixpeau. Il s'asseyait sur le tabouret alors que McGonagalle plaçait ledit Choixpeau sur sa tête.

 _-Tiens un Snape…Oh, non ! Tu es un Potter. Dit la voix du Choixpeau dans sa tête_

 _-Je ne suis pas un Potter mais un Snape ; j'ai grandi comme un Snape ! Dit Damian dans sa tête_

 _-Très bien. Je vois que tu es quelqu'un de loyal comme les Poufsouffles mais je vois aussi que tu aimes le savoir tout comme les Serdaigles … Peut-être est-ce une qualité que tu possèdes tout comme Rémus Lupin ?... Mais je vois surtout beaucoup de bravoure ; Gryffondor te correspondrai bien… Cependant, tu veux montrer ce que tu vaux et cela tout autant que tu es rusé…_ SERPENTARD !

Damian retira le chapeau de sa tête et descendit du tabouret. Il était plutôt content de sa répartition ; il allait être dans la même maison de Dray et en plus son père en était le directeur. Il alla à la table de sa maison en jetant un coup d'œil à son père pour voir s'il était content. Severus lui jeta un léger regard alors qu'il hochait de la tête avec un regard brillant d'un mélange de joie et de fierté. Il se mit en face de Drago à la gauche de Théodore Nott.

-Thomas, Dean!

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Weasley, Ronald!

-GRYFFONDOR !

Il se dirigea vers sa table avec l'air fier d'un coq avant un combat sous les applaudissements de ses frères. Damian l'observa un peu avant de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Drago ne fit pas la même chose mais on voyait bien qu'il pensait exactement la même chose de Weasley.

-Eh, Drago ! Neville ; il est bien à Gryffondor ? Demanda Damian

-Oui. Dit Drago d'un air désolé pour Neville

-Dites, est-ce que l'un de vous peu me dire si on a le droit de manger à la table d'une autre maison ? Demanda Damian d'une voix forte pour que tous les Serpentards puissent l'entendre

-Oui, tu peux puisque l'école valorise l'entente entre les quatre maisons. Lui répondit une fille un peu plus semblant être en cinquième ou sixième année (il avait un peu de mal à le dire à cause de la distance)

-Merci, beaucoup ! Dit Damian en se levant sous les regards interrogateurs

Il arriva à la hauteur de la table des Gryffondors au moment même où Ronald Weasley allait s'asseoir. Mais Damian n'était pas vraiment de cet avis aussi marcha-t-il un peu plus vite de sorte à s'asseoir à la place que voulait Weasley. Celui-ci le foudroya littéralement du regard.

-Snape, t'as rien à faire là c'est ma place ! Dit Ronald d'un ton légèrement en colère

-Ecoutes juste deux ou trois petites choses. Premièrement : il n'y a pas ton nom sur cette place. Deuxièmement : je suis juste venu parler avec mon ami Neville Longdubat. Et troisièmement : changes de ton avec moi ou je me ferai un malin plaisir de répéter à toute la grande salle ce que tu as dit dans le train.

Ronald le regarda d'un air furieux alors que tout le monde se demandait ce que voulait dire Damian par "ce que tu as dit dans le train". Certains Serpentards questionnaient Drago pour en savoir un peu plus mais celui-ci ne daigna même pas ouvrir la bouche. Hermione jeta à Neville un regard interrogateur. Elle savait que celui-ci avait rencontré Drago Malfoy et Damian dans le train. Neville lui donna un regard qui disait: "je t'expliquerai plus tard". Damian regarda Neville droit dans les yeux avant de lui sourire.

-Au fait, Neville...Je voulais juste te dire que si Ronald t'embête trop tu peux venir manger avec Drago et moi. Mais bien sûr, Hermione si tu veux accompagner Neville cela ne nous dérangera pas du tout; au contraire cela nous fera très plaisir. Dit Damian

-Merci, Damian. Dit Neville

-Oui, merci beaucoup. Dit Hermione

Il leur sourit alors qu'il se levait. Il savait parfaitement que Drago ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour ça...peut-être que les autres Serpentards oui mais bon quand ils découvriraient ce qu'il voulait dire alors il ne verrait pas le moindre problème à les accueillir surtout si cela peut permettre de montrer la supériorité des Serpentards.

Ronald Weasley finit par s'asseoir en râlant contre "ce maudit Snape qui avait gâché sa popularité". Damian retourna à sa table sans dire un mot de plus si ce n'est un petit sourire sur les lèvres comme s'il était fier de son coup qu'il n'avait pas pu préparer à l'avance d'ailleurs. Il fallait bien reconnaître que Weasley était marrant en train de bougonner; sa façon de bougonner était telle que Drago trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un poisson-globe. "Ce fameux poisson qui se gonfle quand il a peur... Ouais; vraiment comme Weasley!" pensa Drago. McGonagalle se racla la gorge et poursuivit la répartition que Damian n'écouta pas préférant discuter avec son cousin et leurs deux amis d'enfance Vincent et Grégory. Il était justement en train de plaisanter avec la jolie Daphné tandis que Théodore alias Théo qui était assis à côté de lui discutait avec Drago; quand ledit Théo donna un coup de coude à Damian.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu me donnes un coup de coude? Demanda Damian en le regardant droit dans les yeux tout en passant distraitement sa main à la hauteur de son ventre là où Théo avait frappé

-Écoutes un peu on est arrivé à la lettre "Z". Dit Théo

-Ça va être le tour de Blaise et des quelques derniers. Dit Drago

-Cool, après lui tout le monde aura été placé. Dit Damian tout en souriant

Ses amis savaient parfaitement bien que quand il disait "tout le monde" s'était sa façon à lui de dire "tous mes amis et ma famille". Damian était un garçon malin qui savait parfaitement bien qu'il était autrefois Harry James Potter mais il n'y accordait pas beaucoup d'importance en fait il s'en moquait. Il avait grandi comme un petit sorcier des plus ordinaires et il voulait le resté aussi longtemps que possible. Il se retourna de sorte de pouvoir voir son ami métis et l'encourageait discrètement.

-Zabini, Blaise! Dit McGonagalle

Blaise s'avança d'un pas sûr de lui. Il avait déjà une petite idée de là où il irait ; vu que les quelques fois où il était allé chez Damian ou chez Drago il avait fait des bêtises avec eux tout en mêlant leurs idées de chenapan aux siennes. Tout en pensant à la possible prochaine bêtise qu'il ferait, il s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagalle plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-SERPENTARD !

Blaise s'empressa de rejoindre sa table et ses amis. Mais avant cela ; il alla saluer Neville et Hermione à qui il se présenta au plus grand désespoir de Ron qui était de nouveau en mode poisson-globe ce qui fit bien rire notre bande de petits Serpentards. Dès que Blaise fut assis à sa table le professeur McGonagalle termina la répartition alors que Damian discutait avec Blaise de possibles farces à faire à Weasley s'il essayait de faire une misère à Neville. D'ailleurs Ron semblait déjà avoir pris Drago en grippe tout comme leurs deux amis de Gryffondors. Severus Snape lui…ben…il était en train de prier pour ne pas avoir à supporter trop de bêtise de la part de son cher fils et de son ami Blaise, et, ceux en plus de celles des deux démons de Poudlard alias le jumeaux Weasley. Les divers plats apparurent sur les tables et chacun se mit à manger tout en bavardant avec les divers élèves de leur maison. Damian ne put s'empêcher de bougonner face au long discourt de Dumbledore.

-Nan mais sérieux ! Il ne pouvait pas juste dire : « _n'allez pas dans la forêt interdite et aux troisièmes étages. Soyez sages entre vous ; bonne soirée »_ au lieu de ses phrases à rallonge. Bougonna Damian à la fin du discourt ce qui fit rire ses amis alors qu'ils se levaient pour aller dans leur dortoir

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs des cachots qui semblaient un peu froid malgré les torches flambant sur les murs dégageant une douce lumière. Ils finirent par s'arrêter de devant un mur juste à côté d'une magnifique tapisserie représentant un grand serpent et son sorcier.

-« Basilic » Dit le préfet d'une voix forte pour permettre à tous les Serpentards de l'entendre

Le mur laissa apparaître une porte en bois massif finement travaillé apparaître. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et ils entrèrent tous dans une immense pièce chaleureuse. Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils de couleurs sobres s'accordant parfaitement avec les couleurs verts et argent de Serpentard. Il y avait aussi une magnifique cheminée et divers endroits pour travailler aussi que deux escaliers au fond, ils étaient séparés par un pan de mur sur lequel se trouvait le blason de Serpentard. Le préfet se mit à leur faire un petit discourt sur le fonctionnement du dortoir ainsi que sur le comportement qui était attendu d'eux à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du dortoir. Damian décida de se mettre avec Drago, Théo et Blaise dans la chambre. Pansy réussit à être dans une chambre de deux avec Daphné. Vincent et Grégory se retrouvèrent dans une chambre avec deux autres gars semblant un particulier comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux…enfin bref Damian ne retint pas leurs noms.

-Bien, jeunes gens votre préfet vous a déjà le plus important. Je suis le professeur Snape et je suis votre directeur de maison. Je tiens à ce que nous remportions la coupe des 4 maisons ce qui est un grand honneur. Si vous êtes collés, je me ferais un plaisir de rajouter une ou deux heures de colles pour être sûr que vous comprenez que vous devez être soudé face aux autres maisons. Bien sûr ceux ; Mr. Snape suivez-moi. Vous autres vous pouvez allés vous coucher. Dit Severus

Damian suivit son père en donnant simplement un petit sourire à ses amis. Severus sortit le premier du dortoir dans un tourbillon de cape comme il savait si bien le faire. Damian le rejoignit et ferma la porte du dortoir. Ils marchèrent tous deux dans lesquels couloirs qui séparaient le dortoir des Serpentards aux appartements de Snape. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait d'un grand potionniste dont son père avait sûrement du lui parler.

-« Bézoard » Dit Snape

Le portait se décala les laissant ainsi entrer dans les appartements de Snape. Damian esquissa un sourire en voyant la décoration simple et sobre mais néanmoins chaleureuse. Il regarda le sofa avec tentation avant de s'asseoir dedans sans trop de grâce ce qui arracha un soupir d'exaspération à Severus. Il s'assit à côté de Damian qui alla poser sa tête contre le torse de son père. Ils restèrent comme cela quelques instants qui semblaient être de longues minutes de bien-être.

-J'aimerai que nous parlions de ta « prestation » dans la grande salle. Dit Severus en l'écartant un peu de lui tout en lui donnant un regard disant un truc du genre « je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire »

-Ah. Dit Damian d'un air un peu mal à l'aise

* * *

Cela vous a plu?

La chanson du Choixpeau vint du tome 1 de la saga Harry Potter écrit par J.k. Rowling


	7. Père, première journée de cours

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Voici, la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Damian, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu ne sembles vraiment pas apprécier ce Mr. Weasley au point de lui faire tout une scène devant tous les élèves et tous les professeurs de Poudlard.

-Je ne l'aime pas c'est tout… Il m'a juste énervé… Commença Damian ignorant ce qu'il devait dire pour ne pas énervé davantage son père

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit juste une histoire d'énervement même ton clébard de parrain n'aurait pas cela pour une simple histoire d'être énervé. Dit Severus sur un ton énervé

-Est-ce que tu es si en colère contre moi pour ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Damian qui sentait parfaitement que son père veut toute la vérité

-Oui ! Tu es arrivé ici, i peine quelques heures et tu agis déjà de la sorte. Tu te rends compte de l'image que tu t'es donné et les questions que tu as soulevé concernant cet élève.

Damian baissa la tête face au ton de son père. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand celui-ci lui parlait comme s'il était l'un de ces cornichons incapables de faire une potion. Severus observa son fils qui jouait un peu avec ses doigts. Il savait parfaitement que parfois il s'emportait un peu trop facilement quand cela concernait Damian. Il avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause du citronner qui ne veut pas le laisser avoir une vie normal mais aussi il avait peur car il savait au plus profond de lui que Voldemort n'est pas encore mort.

-Il a insulté Neville de cracmol...Drago de fils de mangemort et moi de fils de la vieille chauve-souris des cachots. Je voulais juste le remettre un peu à sa place. Et puis, Neville est mon ami...Il sait qu'il peut venir à notre table cela fera une sorte de paix avec Gryffondor.

Severus eut comme une bouffée de bonheur en comprenant que Damian avait agi de la sorte dans le but de le protéger. Il le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante. Damian cala sa tête dans l'épaule de son père alors que celui-ci posé se menton dans les cheveux noirs de son fils. Ils restèrent comme cela un bon moment profitant de la présence de l'autre. Severus réussi à faire comprendre à Damian qu'il ne lui en voulait pas tellement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper de lui apprendre le respect mais je pense que tu devrais essayer de faire en sorte de ne pas créer une énième guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Dit Severus en l'écartant un peu de lui

-J'essayerais; papa... Je lui ai déjà un peu claqué ses quatre vérités dans le train.

-Bien. Tu devrais y aller maintenant; il se fait tard.

nuit, papa. Dit Damian en se levant et déposant un baiser sur la joue de son père

-Bonne nuit, Damian. Dit Severus en le raccompagnant à la porte

Damian retourna dans son dortoir après avoir reçu un baiser sur le front de son père. Il alla directement se couché après être retourné dans son dortoir. Il rejoignit son lit sans faire de bruit puisque ses amis venaient juste de s'endormir. Il passa une nuit des plus agréables si ce n'est les ronflements de son cher ami Théodore. Il dormit si bien qu'au matin; on entendit:

-BLAISE, JE VAIS TE TUER! Cria Damian après avoir reçu de l'eau glacé sur le visage pour réveil

Blaise courut comme un petit fou dans le dortoir dans l'espoir de le semer dans celui-ci. Malheureusement Pansy lui fit un croche pied sans le vouloir ce qui valut à Blaise de tomber et de permettre à Damian de l'attaquer à coup de chatouilles.

-Arrêtes...Aaaah...Damy...Aaaah! Dit Blaise entre ses rires

-Pas envie... Je déteste être réveillé de la sorte. Dit Damian en faisant une pause avant de se jeter de nouveau sur son ami

Un peu à l'écart Théo observait la scène avec un sourire en coin. Il était simplement appuyé contre le mur en attendant que Drago sorte de la salle de bain. Théo connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant Damian et Blaise, et s'il y avait bien un truc qu'il avait retenu c'est que ces deux-là étaient de véritables gamins. En fait, Damian est un véritable gamin mais avec Drago ou lui il arrivait à faire des blagues plus matures et non pas du niveau des Maraudeurs comme le dit si bien Severus Snape.

-Vous devriez aller vous lavez sinon on va être en retard. Dit Théo

-T'as raison. Dit Damian en se levant d'un bond et en courant vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma à double tour

-Damian, ouvres cette porte. Tu prends toujours des lustres à te laver. Dit Blaise en frappant contre ladite porte

-Si je suis trop long tu n'as cas allé dans un autre dortoir ou dans la salle de bain des filles. Dit Damian qui rigolait de l'autre côté

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête?

-Tu devrais le laisser, Blaise sinon il fera exprès de prendre tout son temps. Dit Théo

Blaise bougonna tout en allant s'asseoir sur son lit. Il fixa la porte de la salle de bain avec un regard si noir que ses amis crurent qu'il espérait la détruire d'un simple regard. Drago et Théo restèrent avec lui à bavarder de tout et de rien en espérant le faire arrêter de bougonner. Damian finit par sortir de la salle de bain pour tomber sur un Théo aussi sage que blagueur et un Drago 100% Malfoy dans sa façon d'être. Blaise et Théo étaient en train de faire des blagues sur les caractéristiques dont se vantent Drago en bon Malfoy qu'il était.

-Alors c'est quoi le parfum à la mode chez les Malfoys? Questionna Blaise sur un ton taquin

-Peut-être un Chanel. Proposa Théo

-Je... Commença Drago

-Blaise, il te le dira quand tu seras lavé car là seulement tu pourras prétendre mettre du parfum. Dit Damian faisant remarqué sa présence tout en ayant coupé la parole à Drago

-Mouais mais moi je ne passe pas vingt minutes dans la salle de bain. Dit Blaise en passant devant Damian

-Ben quoi? J'ai le droit de prendre soin de moi? Questionna Damian en prenant un air des plus innocents

-Mais oui...tant que tu ne passes pas une heure dans la salle de bain.

-Ça va j'ai compris Dray... Bon ben je vais passer faire un petit coucou à mon père et peut-être qu'il me donnera nos emplois du temps. Dit Damian avant de s'éclipser

Théo et Drago restèrent une bonne quinzaine de minutes sur le lit de Drago à se raconter des blagues. Quand Blaise sortit enfin de la salle de bain, ils purent quittés le dortoir pour rejoindre la grande salle. Ils trouvèrent Damian déjà assis à la table à côté de Daphné. Damian leur fit signe de le rejoindre ce qu'ils firent. Ils se placèrent exactement comme le jour de la répartition.

-Est-ce que tu as eu les emplois du temps? Demanda Drago

-Nan, il ne veut pas faire de favoritisme. Dit Damian d'un ton boudeur

-Il fallait s'en douter. Dit Daphné

Ils continuèrent à déjeuner tout en gardant un œil sur Ronald Weasley pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas l'idiot. Damian et Drago observaient le comportement de Neville par rapport aux Gryffondors. Il semblait de plus à l'aise bien qu'encore très timide. Hermione elle semblait proche de lui comme protectrice. Ronald lui était vraiment tout ce que Dray et Damy n'aiment pas autrement dit: ne sait pas manger correctement et essaye d'imposer ses idéaux. Un bruissement de cape fit savoir à tous les Serpentards que Severus Snape était en train de passer parmi eux pour leurs donner leurs emplois du temps. Severus Snape finit par arriver à la hauteur de son fils et de son filleul ainsi que de leurs amis. Il leur tendit à chacun son emploi du temps. Damian lui donna un petit sourire. Severus se pencha sur son fils et lui murmura:

-N'espères pas de privilège parce que je suis ton père.

Severus se détourna et continua son chemin jusqu'à la table des professeurs dans son habituel mouvement de cape. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide à leur emploi du temps. Ils purent constatés que la grande partie de leurs cours auraient lieu en commun avec les Gryffondors. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement sans pour autant se précipiter. Ils se rendirent à un leur premier qui se trouva être Histoire de la magie avec Poufsouffle. Damian et Drago se placèrent non loin de Luna Lovegood qui était complètement dans les nuages. Ils ne tardèrent pas à faire des morpions sur leur parchemin tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le cours du professeur Binns...un merveilleux fantôme à la voix ennuyante. Ils passèrent deux heures de cours à faire des jeux et en dormant de temps à autres. Ils finirent par se rendre à leur cours suivant qui était sortilège avec les Serdaigles. Le professeur était un homme de petite taille tant et si bien qu'il montait sur une pile de livre pour être à la hauteur de son pupitre. Le professeur Flitwick passa l'heure de cours à parler de l'importance de la maîtrise des sortilèges ainsi que du geste et l'importance de celui-ci pour pouvoir réaliser leur premier sort. Ils étaient justement en train de quitter leur cours de sortilèges quand ils rencontrèrent Neville dans le couloir.

-Eh, Neville! Ça va? Et les cours? Demanda Damian

-Oh, Damian. Oui ça va...Je suis un peu nul mais bon...

-Tu sais si tu as besoin d'aide tu peux nous demander. Dit Drago

Neville se contenta d'hocher la tête en donnant un sourire à Drago et Damian. Il appréciait vraiment les deux Serpentards...ils étaient un peu protecteurs et attentionnés mais alors façon bien sûr. Théo et Blaise semblaient eux aussi éprouvé les mêmes sentiments à l'égard de Neville.

-T'inquiètes pas moi aussi je suis nul. Dit Blaise pour le rassurer

-Il vous reste du temps après tous les cours viennent juste de commencer et on est dans une nouvelle école. Fit remarquer Théo

-Viens nous voir au dortoir. Le mot de passe est Basilic. Murmura Drago en se penchant sur Neville

-Bon ben on va manger et on se retrouve au cours de vol. Ok, Nev? Tu permets que je t'appelle comme cela? (Neville hocha de la tête pour répondre). Cool! Tu peux m'appeler Damy, si tu veux. Dit Damian en passant les portes de la grande salle et pour rejoindre sa table


	8. Cours de vol

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Voici, la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Drago, Damian et Neville un peu à l'écart d'eux marchaient tout en discutant joyeusement. Ils se rendaient sur le terrain de Quidditch pour leur tout premier cours de vol avec le professeur Bibine. Ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione qui bavardaient eux aussi…enfin surtout Ron qui parlait des nombreuses fois où il avait fait du vol en balai chez lui. Ils finirent par arriver sur le terrain de Quidditch tout content que le ciel soit bleu contrairement à ce matin où il était gris et presque pluvieux. Ils trouvèrent deux rangées d'une douzaine de balais. Les Serpentards se placèrent sur la même rangée de balai. Pansy et Théo soufflèrent discrètement à Neville comment choisir un bon balai ainsi Neville se retrouva dans la diagonale de ses deux meilleurs amis de Serpentard.

-Bonjour à tous. Choisissez un balai et levez votre main dominante au-dessus de celui-ci. Dit le professeur Bibine en arrivant d'un pas rapide

Le professeur Bibine était une femme de taille moyenne avec un regard perçant et attentif qui contrastait avec ses cheveux poivre et sel bouclaient. Elle se plaça entre les deux rangées et corrigea certains élèves.

-Dites " _debout_ " d'une voix ferme et sûr puis enfourcher le. Dit le professeur Bibine

Plusieurs d'entre eux ne réussir qu'à faire bouger un peu leur balai. Neville réussit seulement au bout de deux fois contrairement à tous ses amis de Serpentard. Hermione Granger réussit au bout de la troisième fois tandis que le balai de Ron préféra embrasser le nez de celui-ci.

Plusieurs d'entre ne réussir qu'à faire bouger un peu leur balai. Neville réussit seulement au bout de deux fois contrairement à tous ses amis de Serpentard. Hermine Granger réussit au bout de la troisième fois tandis que le balai de Ron préféra embrasser le nez de celui-ci. Ils enfourchèrent leur balai et attendue les indications du professeur.

-AAH...Aidez-moi! Cria Neville qui s'envolait

Il tenait son balai fermement de manière paniquée tout comme son regard brillant de peur. Plus il avait peur plus il montait dans les airs.

-Monsieur Longdubat! Descendez tout de suite! Criait Bibine

Damian jura dans sa barbe inexistante avant de s'envoler lui aussi. Il se plaça à côté de Neville alors que les Gryffondors et certains des Serpentards pointaient Neville du doigt en se moquant de lui. Le regard de Neville volait d'un air paniqué entre lui et le sol.

-Du calme; Neville. Il ne va rien t'arrivé. Dit Damian en tendant sa main vers le manche du balai dans un geste apaisant

-J'y crois pas... J'ai peur. Dit Neville d'un ton paniqué

-Écoutes ton balai; c'est comme...Trevor...plus tu es gentil avec lui plus il le sera avec toi.

-Vraiment?! Dit Neville d'un air déjà plus rassuré

-Oui...il ressent tes sentiments... T'inquiètes pas je vais t'aider à descendre. Dit Damian

Ils se mirent à des en tous les deux en baissant doucement le manche de leur balai et en faisant des petites pauses par moment. Ils finirent par poser pied à terre. Neville semblait plus à l'aise que quand il s'était envolé. Il fut félicité par ses amis d'un discret hochement de tête.

-Monsieur Snape, je donne 10 points à Serpentard pour avoir aidé Monsieur Longdubat. Dit le professeur Bibine

Damian lui donna un simple sourire avant de rejoindre ses amis. Neville ne resta jamais bien loin de la petite bande Serpentard. La première heure de cours de vol se passa sans autre accident. Vers le début de la deuxième heure de cours; le professeur Bibine cria:

-Pour finir; je veux que vous me montrez ce que vous savez faire avec un balai!

Ron décolla le premier pour montrer ses compétences en vol. Il réussit à faire plusieurs arabesques et feintes très connu comme étant les plus simples. Il finit par atterrir avec un sourire montrant qu'il était plus que satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait. Les autres élèves se mirent à s'envoler chacun leurs tours. Ils firent des feintes d'un niveau égal voir légèrement élevées ou inférieurs à celles exécuter par Ron. Neville et Hermione firent des feintes d'un faible niveau mais ils avaient nettement plus confiance en eux, et, métrisaient mieux leurs balais. Pansy, Blaise et Théo volèrent eux aussi permettant ainsi de montrer aux autres qu'ils avaient un niveau un peu plus élevé que celui des autres.

-Messieurs Snape et Malfoy qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour faire la même chose que vos camarades? Demanda Bibine en se tournant vers les deux concernaient

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de donner un regard joueur à Bibine. Ils prirent leurs balais et décollèrent. Ils se placèrent face à face avant de faire en commun accord, une roulade arrière. Ils se mirent à faire divers feintes assez complexe. Drago était sur la partie est du terrain de Quidditch tandis que Damian était sur la partie ouest. Ils faisaient les mêmes feintes avec une ou deux de décalage permettant ainsi à l'autre de l'observait. Ils en firent plusieurs avant de descendre en piquer et de poser leurs pieds à terre.

-Bien joué; Dray. Tu as réussi à en améliorer. Dit Damian en souriant tout en se dirigeant vers ses amis

-Merci. Mais toi aussi c'était pas mal. Répondit Drago

-Pas mal?! Je suis meilleur que toi! Dit Damian d'un ton sarcastique

Ils commencèrent ainsi à se chamailler sous les regards légèrement exaspérés de leurs amis. Les autres élèves les observaient en silence. Ils étaient encore impressionnés par les performances des deux Serpentards. Le professeur Bibine avait les yeux brillants de joie et d'excitation face au talent des deux enfants.

-Fantastique! Murmura-t-elle en regardant encore le ciel

Les élèves la regardèrent surpris mais ce contentèrent de hausser les épaules en commençant à quitter le terrain alors que la cloche sonnait la fin du cours. Ron partit dans les premiers rageurs de n'avoir qu'un niveau moyen. Neville resta avec ses amis, et, ils se rendirent vers la bibliothèque pour commencer leurs devoirs.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à s'entraider dans les diverses matières qu'ils avaient eu. Damian et Drago avaient appris d'un Serpentard que le professeur Bibine avait décidé de parler à leur directeur de maison de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant son cours. À la fin de la journée tout le monde était fatigué mais excité à l'idée de commencer les autres cours qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eues. Ils avaient souhaités une bonne fin de soirée à Neville et Hermione devant les portes de la grande salle. Ils ne les avaient pas accompagnés jusqu'à leur dortoir ou du moins en partie car ils ne voulaient pas que ceux-ci soit en froid avec les autres Gryffondors.

-J'ai vraiment hâte d'être demain. S'exclama Drago en marchant vers le dortoir des Serpentards

-Ah, ouais?! Et pourquoi?! Demanda Théo

-Mais c'est évident mon ami...on va avoir potion. Dit Blaise sur un ton taquin

-Et?! Demanda Théo pas convaincu

-Snape est son parrain, et, le père de Damian donc ils vont être favorisés. Dit Pansy

-N'importe quoi! Papa a dit qu'il ne ferait pas ça. Dit Damian

-Mouais...cause toujours. Dit Pansy d'un air pas du tout convaincu

Damian soupira mais n'essaya pas de faire entendre raison à son amie. Ils finirent par arriver à leur dortoir. Ils se mirent sur le lit de Théo pendant que Blaise allait chercher un jeu de bataille explosive. Ils jouèrent le reste de la soirée où chacun gagna son tour. Ils finirent par se coucher assez tard seulement quand ils commençaient vraiment à tomber de fatigue.


	9. Lendemain de fête, cours de potion

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Voici la version corrigée. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les premiers rayons du soleil avaient déjà percés depuis deux petites heures. La grande salle grouillait déjà d'élèves plus ou moins réveillés. La majorité des élèves étaient déjà en train de terminer de prendre leurs petits déjeuners avant de se rendre à leur premier cours de la journée. Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, cinq premières années dormaient encore à poing fermé.

-DEBOUT! Cria Marcus Flint en débarquant dans leurs chambres

Il était venu les chercher à contre cœur. Il aurait préféré rester avec ses amis à terminer tranquillement son petit-déjeuner et se rendre à son premier cours optionnel de l'année. Il avait su par quelques élèves qu'ils avaient veillés assez tard. Il était venu seulement et uniquement parce que le professeur Snape le lui avait demandé. Il quitta ses pensées quand il entendit comme seul réponse des: "hum!" ou encore des "5 minutes" ou des "encore un peu". Marcus soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'approcha d'eux et les secoua mais en vain. Pansy manqua même de lui donner un coup au visage. Marcus finit par quitter le dortoir en soupirant. Une fois dans la grande salle; il partit à la rencontre de son directeur de maison.

-Alors? Demanda celui-ci

-Je n'ai pas réussi à les réveiller. Dit Marcus

-Très bien. Je vous remercie. Dit Snape avant de se lever

Il quitta la grande salle dans un mouvement de cape dont lui seul possédait le secret. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers le dortoir des Serpentards tout en râlant contre son cher fils et son cher filleul. Il entra rapidement dans le dortoir et se rendit aussitôt dans la chambre de Pansy. Il l'observa un peu avant de sortir sa baguette. Il murmura un sort. La couverture de Pansy la saucissonna avant de se mettre à se refroidir. Il la regarda se débattre pour sortir de la couverture en disant des choses comme:" Ah! C'est froid" ou des "merde". Pansy finit par se libérer au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Professeur?! Dit-elle surprise en le regardant

-Vous devriez-vous dépêcher. Vous êtes plus qu'en retard. Dit-il avant de la voir se précipiter vers la salle de bain

Il se dirigea ensuite dans la chambre de Blaise et de Théo à qui il fit exactement la même chose. Malheureusement pour les deux jeunes gens; il avait rendu plus difficile à défaire le saucisson de couverture. Il plaçait un sort de silence sur eux pour pas qu'ils ne réveillent pas leurs deux colocataires. Car on n'empêche pas Severus Snape de déguster tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Il regarda Damian et Drago en cherchant rapidement un moyen de les réveiller tout en les punissant de l'avoir obliger à interrompre son petit-déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Demanda-t-il froidement aux trois élèves

-Nous attendons Damian et Drago. Dit timidement Pansy

-Je ne crois pas. Vous êtes déjà plus qu'en retard. Dit-il d'un ton sans appel

Les trois amis s'empressèrent de partir sans attendre leur reste. C'était bien la première fois que celui-ci venait réveiller ses Serpentards. Ils partirent comme des fusées dans la grande salle en espérant que leurs amis n'en baveraient pas trop. Severus se retourna vers les deux adolescents dormant encore. Il pointa sa baguette au-dessus de leurs têtes et fit apparaître un seau d'eau. Il esquissa un rire moqueur avant de murmurer une autre formule qui changea l'eau en d'innombrables glaçons. Il compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête avant de renverser le contenu des seaux sur leurs têtes.

-AH, C'EST FROID! Crièrent Damian et Drago en se réveillant, et, sortant de leurs lits si vite qu'ils s'empêtrèrent avec leurs couvertures et allèrent embrasser le sol

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les deux amis levèrent la tête tel un seul homme pour fusiller le responsable du rire mais aussi de la glace. Severus finit leur jeta un regard alors qu'il essayait de se calmer mais leurs regards noirs alors qu'ils sont à moitié en prisonniers de leurs couvertures n'eurent pas raison de lui qui partit dans un nouveau rire.

-Papa! Parrain! Bougonnèrent les deux amis

-Quoi?! Dépêchez-vous!...Il vous reste un peu moins de vingt minutes avant le début de vos cours de la journée.

Damian et Drago se regardèrent en se remémorèrent leurs emplois du temps avant de se souvenir de leurs cours du matin.

-Oh merde! On a potion! Dirent-ils en se regardant droit dans les yeux

-Eh oui merde, comme vous dites. Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique alors que les deux garnements essayer de se dépêtrer tant bien que mal de leurs couvertures avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain

Drago réussit à dépasser Damian tout en attrapant au vol ses vêtements. Il claqua la porte au nez de Damian. Damian qui n'eut pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un juron sous le regard noir de son père.

-Bon moi; j'y vais. Vous avez intérêt à être à l'heure. Dit Severus en partant

Damian passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour voir 7h50.

-Fais chier! Je vais devoir aller dans la salle de bain des filles. Siffla-t-il

Drago et Damian s'empressèrent de se laver. Ils réussirent à quitter leur dortoir juste assez pour arriver au cours pile à l'heure. Ils firent tout le chemin en jurant contre leur maudit réveil qui n'avait pas fait son boulot. Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe Severus leur donna un regard qui disait: "vous avez eu de la chance". Tandis que leurs amis soupirèrent de soulagement. Severus était debout à côté de son bureau et il fixait la salle.

-Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens…je pourrai vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. Dit-il de sa voix douce et traînante qui suffisait à elle seule à imposer le silence

Les quelques murmures d'excitation qui parcoururent les élèves se turent sous son seul et unique regard. Ils comprirent bien vite qu'il était de ce genre de professeur avec qui on ne peut pas gagné. Il observait sa classe avec attention tandis qu'il fit l'appel. Quand il arriva au nom de son filleul; il remarqua que celui-ci se trouvait à côté de son fils alors il se mit à espérer que ces deux-là ne se fasse pas remarqué. Il posa finalement son regard sur Ronald Weasley bavardant avec son voisin un certain Seamus Finnigan s'il se souvenait.

-Je vois que Monsieur Weasley et son voisin se croient trop bien pour mes cours. Dit-il d'un ton doux mes froids

Les garnements le regardèrent ne semblant pas plus désolé que cela. Snape les regarda un peu avant de demander:

-Monsieur Weasley; où iriez-vous pour le trouver un bézoard?

Ron le regarda l'air de dire: "un bézo...quoi?!". Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin en quête d'aider mais celui-ci semblait aussi perdu que lui. Hermione Granger levait sa main dans l'espoir d'être interrogé mais c'était mal connaitre Snape qui la fusilla du regard. Hermione abaissa donc sa main sous le regard toujours aussi noir de Snape.

-Bien...il semblerait que vous ne savez pas; Monsieur Weasley...Peut-être que votre voisin pourra nous éclairer sur la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup.

Les deux garçons cherchaient du regard de l'aide parmi leurs camarades de Gryffondors mais aucun ne les aida...peut-être ignoraient-ils la réponse ou bien étaient-ils trop heureux de ne pas être interroger. Tandis que les Serpentards rigolaient sous leurs capes. Severus s'approcha d'eux tout en leur disant :

-Une dernière chance peut-être ?...Qu'est-ce que l'on obtient quand on ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise… Non décidément vous ne savez pas. Dit-il quand il remarqua qu'ils faisaient le même jeu que tout à l'heure

Severus tira un tabouret et se plaça juste devant leur table. Il les regarda chacun leurs tours de l'un de ses regards noirs dont lui seul possède le secret. Les deux garçons avaient baissés les yeux incapables de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de leur professeur.

-Vous n'avez donc pas jugés utiles d'ouvrir vos livres avant de venir en cours. Sachez ; messieurs que le bézoard est une pierre qui constitue un antidote pour la plupart des poisons et que celle-ci se trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Le napel et le tue-loup ; il s'agit de la même plante connu sous le nom d'aconit. Quant au mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise c'est un somnifère si puissant qu'il est communément appelé la goutte du mort vivant. Et bien qu'attendez-vous pour noter ?

Tout le monde s'empressa de faire ce que Severus leur dit. Ron et Seamus fulminaient contre Severus qui semblait les avoirs pris en grippe d'après eux. Severus leurs demanda de faire une potion contre les furoncles par groupes de deux. Damian et Drago la réussirent sans trop de difficultés tout comme leurs amis. Malheureusement Neville eut son chaudron qui explosa. Il se retrouva donc conduis à l'infirmerie par un certain Dean. Le cours se termina plutôt tranquillement si ce n'est que Neville fit perdre deux points à sa maison. Damian et ses amis décidèrent d'aider leur jeune ami au prochain cours. Hermione fut la seule Gryffondor à réussir sa potion.

-Génial ce cours ! Dit Blaise en sortant de la salle

-Ah bon ?! Qu'est-ce qui était génial ? Demanda Pansy

-Voyons Pansy tu sais très bien qu'il parle du fait que les Gryffondors sont le bouc-émissaire du professeur Snape. Dit Théo

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de fusiller son ami du regard sous les rires de ses amis. Vincent et Grégory ouvrirent leurs sac et en sortir un croissant et une pomme chacun. Ils les tendirent à Damian et Drago.

-On s'est dit que vous auriez faim. Dit Vincent face au regard interrogateur de Drago tandis que Damian leur souriait pour les remercier

-Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important. Dit Grégory d'un air sérieux

-Mais oui ! Il y a même un truc moldu qui dit : « manger comme un…euh…je sais plus…le matin, comme un riche le midi, et comme un pauvre le soir ». Dit Damian

-Mais non ! C'est : « manger comme un roi le matin, comme un prince le midi, et comme un pauvre le soir » et non pas ce que tu as dit. S'exclama Draco -Si tu le dis !... J'espère que Neville va bien…Bah ! De toute façon on va le voir en cours de défense. Dit Damian en commençant à partir -Comment ça si je le dis ?!...Rah ! Ce qu'il peut être énervant ! Dit Draco avant de partir à son tour vers son prochain cours en compagnie de ses amis


	10. Halloween

Les jours se succédaient doucement laissant place à une petite routine. Les élèves enchainaient devoir sur devoir. Les notes tombaient peu à peu tout autant que la perte de points à cause de l'un des inombrables conflits entre maison. Le petit groupe de Damian n'avait pas sesser de devenir proche de Neville et d'Hermione tout en continuant d'embêter Ron qui semblait mûrir un petit peu.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'école laissant ainsi un flot d'élèves se deversait dans les couloirs. Dans ce flot se trouvait un petit groupe de Serpentards qui semblaient plutôt bavard. Ils semblaient être les seuls à ne pas prêter attention aux divers décoration d'Halloween volant ici et là dans les divers couloirs du château.

-Ce prof m'énerve! Fulmina Damian en sortant de son cours de défense

-C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment chiant à toujours begeiller. Dit Blaise

-Je vais finir par en avoir une migraine. Dit Pansy en se frottant le front

-On a prendra jamais rien à cette vitesse. Dit Théo

-On se débrouillera par nous même. Dit Drago

-Ouais mais ce prof...ouh...c'est une vraie tête à claque. Dit Damian en bousculant un élève

-En attendant évites de le tuer cela ferait tâche. Dirent ces amis

Damian se contenta de bougonner. Ils partirent à leurs dortoirs. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table et se mirent à faire leurs devoirs tout en rigolant. Ils s'escaladaient pour pouvoir aider ou piquer des affaires à leurs voisins. Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne heure quand ils entendirent:

-Rah ça me saoul!

Damian avait ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il avait ebouriffé de rage. Théo et Drago qui était les plus proches de lui se penchèrent pour voir ce qui avait bien pu mettre dans cet état. Ils virent un devoir de défense; celui-ci était écrit de façon si compréhensible qu'on avait l'impression que le bégaiement du prof était même à l'écrit.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Demanda Vincent

-Il m'arrive que le devoir est TELLEMENT compréhensible que c'en est affreux! Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda Blaise

-Je vais demander de l'aide à mon père. Dit-ilen se levant

-Et le banquet d'Halloween?! Demanda Grégoire

-Je vous y retrouverais...ou pire vous m'en prendrez un peu. Dit-il en partant avec son parchemin à la main

Il partit dans le couloir jusqu'au tableau des appartements de son père. Il regarda le potionniste et dit le mot de passe seulement pour voir que celui ne s'ouvre pas. "C'est bien ma veine!" Pensa-t-il tout en grognant un peu. Il sortit sa baguette et tapa sur le portrait pour prévenir son père. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur celui-ci qui s'empressa de le faire entrer.

-Damian! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique mais souriant

-Un devoir de DCFM. Proposa Damian

-Montres-moi cela. Dit-il en tendant sa main vers le parchemin

Damian lui donna et s'assit à une petite table non loin du bureau de son père. Ils travaillèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Severus avait râler contre l'immonde et illisible écriture de Quirrel. Damian finit par poser sa plume et ranger ses affaires pour pouvoir les déposer dans son dortoir. Il était devant la porte et aller partir quand il se retourna vers son père.

-Papa! Est-ce que tu aurais une potion contre le mal de tête? Demanda-t-il

-Pourquoi? Si tu as mal à la tête; tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh.

-Nan; elle pourra pas m'aider. Dit Damian en secouant la tête

-Elle est Medicomage. Elle connaît très bien son métier.

Damian commença à s'agiter et jouer avec son parchemin. Il jetait de discret coup d'oeil à la porte...ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Severus. Le comportement de Damian lui rappela la fois où quand il avait cinq ans; il avait casser certaines potions alors qu'il s'était absenté et que celui-ci avait voulu lui cacher.

-Damian?! Appela-t-il

-Oui?! Dit-il timidement

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire?! Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant

-Euh...peut-être que ma cicatrice me fait mal quand Quirrel est pas loin. Dit-il dans un murmure en regardant le sol

-Quoi?! Demanda-t-il n'ayant pas bien entendu

-Ma cicatrice me fait mal quand Quirrel est pas loin. Répeta-t-il un peu plus fort

-Depuis combien de temps? Demanda simplement Severus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

-Depuis la rentrée... Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit...Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec cela. Dit rapidement Damian

Il commençait tellement à craindre d'avoir mis en colère son père qu'il en était presque au bord des larmes. Severus aurait voulu lui râler dessus; lui dire qu'il était pas là que pour le punir; lui dire tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire au cabot mais...les magnifiques yeux émeraudes un peu trop brillants eurent raison de lui aussi se contenta-t-il simplement de prendre son fils dans ses bras en soupirant légèrement. Damian s'accrocha aux robes de son père tel l'enfant de 11 ans qu'il était. Il respira l'odeur de parchemin et d'herbes pour potion qui caractérisait si bien son père.

-L'as tu dis à un de tes oncles? Demanda-t-il en l'écartant un peu de son étreinte

Damian secoua doucement la tête. Il se doutait après coup qu'il aurait peut-être dû le dire au lieu de le garder pour et rassurer de temps à autres ses amis quand ils commençaient à se douter de quelque chose. Severus soupira en s'écartant pour se diriger vers l'une de ses amoires. Il chercha parmi ses fioles; une qui pourrait convenir. Le silence s'installa entre eux alors que Damian ramasser son devoir de DCFM pendant que son père chercher.

-Tu aurais du au moins le dire à un de tes oncles ou tes parrains si tu ne voulais pas me ke dire. Dit Severus au bout d'un moment en se retournant vers son fils

Il lui tendit une fiol avec un liquide bleu vert dedans. Damian l'observa un peu avant de la prendre. Il la regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il

-Une potion que j'ai créer au cas où ta cicatrice ferait des siennes.

-Merci. Dit Damian après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue

-Prends la après manger. Dit Severus avant de le voir disparaître par la porte

"Il faudra que j'en parle avec Remus et Lucius pour avoir leur avis." Pensa-t-il en sortant lui aussi à la suite de son fils

La grande salle était décoré au couleur d'Halloween. Il y avait d'immenses citrouilles sculptées un peu partout. Il y avait même de fausses chauve-souris et toiles d'araignée ici et là. Les tables étaient recouvertes de mets et de bonbons des plus appétissants. L'ambiance était joyeuse et joueuse. Tout le monde parlait avec tout le monde. Le repas était déjà arrivé à sa moitié quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent d'un coup sur le professeur Quirrel.

-Un troll!...Un troll dans les cachots!...Je voulais vous prévenir. Cria-t-il avant de s'évanouir

Tous les élèves se mirent à crier et se lever pour se précipiter vers la sortie. Le ciel magique gronda augmentant ainsi la peur des élèves qui faisaient presque un concours de cris. Severus cru bien sentir la e venir. Dumbledore se leva et cria:

-SILENCE!...Jeunes gens du calme...Les préfets emmènent leurs camarades dans les dortoirs.

Tout les élèves commencèrent à suivre les préfets dans un plus ou moins calme. Cependant les professeurs ne tardèrent pas à froncer les sourcils en voyant le petit groupe de Damian reprendre leurs repas.

-Jeunes gens; n'avez-vous pas entendu le directeur? Demanda MCGonagall

-On a entendu. Répondirent-ils

-Alors pourquoi restez-vous là dans ce cas? Demanda-t-elle ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre venant d'une bande de Serpentards

-Que le problème du troll soit résolu. Dit Pansy Parkinson comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente

McGongall était déstabilisée par les propos de la jeune fille. Elle semblait se moquée d'elle comme ses amis et les quelques première année qui était resté tout comme.

-Expliqiez-vous; jeune fille. Dit-elle sévèrement en l'observant tel un rapace face à sa proie

-Le troll est dans les cachots or le dortoir des Serpentards est... Commença Blaise

-Dans les cachots. Souffla McGonagall

Elle observa tout les Serpentards qui ne semblaient pas du tout presser de rejoindre leur dortoir. Elle fit signe à certains de ses collègues de l'attendre. Ceux-ci l'observaient avec une certaine incompréhension. Elle remarqua que les Poufsouffles étaient encore là et qu'il partiraient sûrement en dernier.

-Professeur Chourave dites à vos élèves de rester ici avec les Serpentards. Dit-elle

-Mais...

-Le dortoir des Serpentards est dans le secteur du troll. Dit-elle pour simple explication

Le professeur Chourave acquiesca avant de partir donner les nouvelles directives à ses élèves. Une fois fait; le professeur Flitwitch décida de rester avec les élèves dans la grande salle au cas ou. Ainsi les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards passèrent le reste de la soirée à bavarder et rigoler. Bien que Gryffondor et Serpentard se faisaient la guerre au contraire ils s'entendait plutôt bien avec les deux autres maisons. Le professeur McGonagall finit par revenir pour les conduire à leur dortoir en leur disant simplement que l'affaire était réglé.

Ils apprirent tous le lendemain que Ron Weasley en voulant allez récupérer un ami, qu'il avait malencontreusement critiquer, était tombé sur le troll dans les toilettes des garçons au deuxième étage. Ils réussirent à s'en sortir tout deux in extremis grâce à l'intervention du professeur de runes qui passait par là. Gryffondor perdit plusieurs points contrairement aux Serpentards qui en gagnièrent grâce à leur présence d'esprit.


End file.
